turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jeb Stuart III
Didn't we establish this person was younger than in OTL? TR 05:04, 12 February 2007 (UTC) The gravestone in that image clearly says that the date of death was in 1990. Jelay14 04:18, 27 February 2007 Hmm, so it does. TR 16:20, 27 February 2007 (UTC) So the real First Richmond Howitzers was part of McLaws's Division, Longstreet's Corps. And get this: While I was looking through the ANV order of battle to find the Antietam-vintage commander, I see that for Second Bull Run there was a "Featherston's Brigade" in that very same division! Why can't the battery have been attached directly to the brigade? How much ass would that have kicked? Turtle Fan 21:07, 23 April 2007 (UTC) What book says when Jeb Stuart III was born, or how old he is?76.235.192.187 14:31, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Actually he might not be a historical figure at all. This is a hereditary name, after all. Turtle Fan 21:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :That's kind of where I am at with him anymore. TR 23:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::We could remove the historical references. They're unwieldy, especially considering there's evidence that even Jeb Jr is not the historical Jr, though the evidence is so weak and circumstancial it's much likelier HT was being sloppy. Turtle Fan 00:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::And yet HT was careful about the Jackson clan (Jonathan is a name used endlessly by those people). TR 00:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::He was. And giving the son the father's middle name, when the father's middle name wasn't his own maternal grandfather's name (a charming tradition that I do wish would make a comeback), was a pretty common trick. The sloppiness of Jeb Stuart Jr being 17 in 1881 is not easy to resolve. The real Jeb Jr would have had to have died after the POD, and the Stuarts would have had to produce another son almost immediately, and reassigned the name. Alternately, they could have made up with Jeb's unionist father-in-law and changed the boy's name back to Philip St George Cooke Stuart, then made his fictional second son Jeb Jr; but given how antagonistic the two sides were toward each other in the years between the WoS and MWII, that seems nearly impossible. Turtle Fan 00:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I had those ideas myself. Not unheard of for a new-born to inherit the name of a recently deceased sibling, especially if the name was a "legacy" (there were two FDR Jrs, I believe). It also occurs to me that some vague reference was made to their being more than one Stuart son in HFR, but I can't find the reference at amazon. TR 01:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I've always found the renaming of a baby after a deceased older sibling unconscionably maudlin, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. I recall no reference to multiple Stuart sons but if there is that could mean anything. I think it's most likely that Jeb Stuart Jr is the real deal and HT got sloppy with the birth date. With Jeb III (who would be Jeb IV if his father was a replacement for the original Jeb Jr) it's much easier to make the case of ficticiousness. ::Actually, I seem to recall discovering years ago that the real Jeb III would have been too young to have attained the rank of captain in the prewar army, even with all the help nepotism could give him. Turtle Fan 01:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Date change An anonymous user clarified: "As Stuart died on p. 143 of Walk In Hell, and the new year began on p. 98-99 (Anne Colleton POV), and the fact that the POVs appear to be in chronological order, it would seem most likely that Stuart died in 1916, not 1915."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 03:31, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for repeating what we've already seen. :By the way, did you know that the anon who edited the article explained "As Stuart died on p. 143 of Walk In Hell, and the new year began on p. 98-99 (Anne Colleton POV), and the fact that the POVs appear to be in chronological order, it would seem most likely that Stuart died in 1916, not 1915"? Turtle Fan (talk) 17:56, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Multiple IIIs According to this website, the historical Jeb Stuart III lived 1897-1990. But, there was a previous Jeb III who was born to the same parents in 1887, and died in 1888. The J3 in The Great War is possibly the right age to be the first infant who somehow survived to adulthood. That would be an interesting butterfly effect, but somehow I don't think HT had that in mind, since he couldn't be bothered to get Jeb 2's birthdate right.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 12:14, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :It's very annoying how Roman numerals get reused in this situation. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:28, January 17, 2019 (UTC) ::The Atreides family did the exact same thing with two "II"s in the original Dune.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:21, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :::Yes, I thought of that poor baby while typing the above, actually. Of course, Leto II I never held the duchy, so Leto II II is properly known as Duke Leto II. I guess. But Duke Leto I never held the emperorship, so it should have been just Emperor Leto, and since an emperor outranks a duke, that's how he should have properly been known. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:07, January 19, 2019 (UTC) ::::Except history is replete with examples of this. An emperor outranks a king, but Frederick III was German Emperor and King of Prussia, rather than Frederick I, German Emperor and Frederick III of Prussia, e.g., and the UK didn't reset their count from the English line, etc. It's arbitrary and likely capricious, but it does happen. TR (talk) 02:47, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I guess, And this character went by so many different titles that I suppose no one bothered standardizing. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:15, January 20, 2019 (UTC)